Two Pups for Two Pests
20140720_142122.jpg|Christopher and Victor 20140720_143834.jpg 20140720_220444.jpg Rohckee (1).png|Rocky pushed by Dusty pushing a bull test dummy near him RockyYourHoseMarshall! (2).jpg|But I don't want to do cowpup stuff or be a cowpup! 20140722_203659.jpg 20140725_192842.jpg|Marshall and Ocean excited that they're going with Ryder pptitlecard.png Summary Ryder tries to encourage the twin sons of Mayor Humdinger, William Humdinger and Benjamin Humdinger, to keep twin chihuahua pups they have owned for one day. Meanwhile, Rocky tries to prove to Dusty that he is also an expert cowpup. Characters Rocky Dusty Marshall Ocean Tundra Zuma Marie Ryder William Benjamin Victor (chihuahua that looks like William) Christopher (chihiuahua that looks like Benjamin) Story Mayor Goodway: Attention Student of Adventure Bay School , Tomorrow will be pup apperication day. Each student may bring up to 2 pups of thier choice. Ryder: Oh great. It's gonna be nearly impossible for me to pick just 2 pups for pup apperication day. No matter who I pick, the others won't feel appericated. Benjamin: Pup Apperication Day? Who cares? William: Who would ever part in something like that? Benjamin: Not us. William: As If. Benjamin: No way. Ryder: for once, why can't you 2 particapant in an adventure bay event and be like everyone else? William: Cause We're not like anyone else. Benjamin: Duh! Ryder: Ugh! Mayor Goodway: Oh and I forgot to mention. For those who bring a pup will be excused from classes and take part on the actiavies. William: Did you Hear That, Benjamin? Benjamin: Uh, yeah it was the bell. William: No, The thing about getting out of class if we do that pup apperication thingy. Benjamin: Oh yeah. I did hear that. William: We are so particapanting. (both of them laugh) Marie: Oh! I gotta admit, I can't wait to see which of us Ryder chooses to take to Pup Apperciation Day! Dusty: Me Either! Then again, I have a hard time waiting for everything Zuma: Here he comes! Ryder: Morning pups. Tundra: Well Ryder, It's Pup Apperciation Day. Ryder: Yes, It is. Tundra: Have you decided which of us will be apperciatied? Ryder: Well....... I just want everypup to know that I spent all night fredding about which 2 of you to take with me to school today. And I looked at the possibles from every angle. I weighed the pros and the cons with my choice, very very careful, and then I just wrote down the names that popped in my head Zuma: Eh, makes sense. So, Who is it? Ryder: Going to school with me for Pup Apperciation Day are..... Ocean: Wait! Before you blurt the names, I just like to say that we need to all keep in mind that whoever not shows shouldn't feel less apperciated because they have to stay there all day. While 2 other pups are with Ryder and having the time of their lives. Marshall: I Agree. Makes no nevermind to me where i spend my day as long as I'm with my pals. Tundra: ok, ok, you 2. We'll all be fine with whoever Ryder chooses. So, who's it gonna be?] Ryder: Marshall and Ocean. Marshall and Ocean: Yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes! Whoo! Marshall: IN! YOUR! Face! Ryder: I really wish I could take all of you. Zuma: Oh, thats okay, Ryder. We're fine. Rocky: coming from the pup who's already been to Ryder's school. Marshall: Come on, Ryder. Lets go! Penny Ling: Yeah! We don't want to be late for school! Rocky: I will make a brand new invention using old parts! Dusty: (pushes a pracatice dummy bull) Rocky: Whoa! Ahh! Dusty! You ruined my crafting knowledge . I've been preparing for this for days. Dusty: Well, I've been watching you pracatice. And I was wondering if you wanted to do some fun cowpup stuff. Rocky: Ugh! I've seen you do it many times and all you do is swing a rope around Dusty: You think my cowpup stuff are simple? Rocky: well, yes. Infact, I am postitive that i can be a cowpup just as well as you, My dear husky friend. Dusty: Here you go. If It's so easy, you try to do cowpup stuff. Good luck. Rocky: But I don't want to do cowpup stuff or be a cowpup! Dusty: Then you won't be able to! Rocky: You are so wrong, Dusty. I AM A COWPUP! Ryder: Wow! Check out this deluxe custom pup carrier. Marshall: Ooooo! Fancy! Ocean: Is there any thing in there? Christopher: Only me, Christopher! I'm a Chihuahua, in case you're not up on your crepuscular pups. Ryder: Actually, I am. I know a lot about Chihuahuas. And You're a handsome specimen of your breed, Christopher. Vector: Who are you calling Christopher? My name is Victor! Ryder: But I thought you said your name was Christopher. Christopher: I'm Christopher! Victor: And I'm Victor! Christopher and Victor: We're twins! Marshall: Whoa! Must've been a two for one sale. Ryder: Two for one sale? Benjamin: Ryder! Step away from our rare pet chihuahuas! Ryder: Oh, No. Right! "Two for one sale..." Your favorite kind. William: What are you talking about? Ryder: Nothing. Please don't tell me that you went out and got these two handsome chihuahuas just for Pup Appreciation Day. William: How can we not tell you that when thats what we did? Benjamin: You're the who told us we should try to fit in better at school. Ryder: I did, didn't I? Benjamin: Well, don't lose any sleep over it. William: We plan on turning them in to a pup orphanage at the end of the day. Christopher and Victor: What?! William: You're turn carry this, Benjamin. Benjamin: No, William, It's your turn! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Summaries Category:Crossover Episodes